


Mchanzo oneshot(s)

by Joshlertraash



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Oneshot, Overwatch - Freeform, idk its cute, mission
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-03-16 01:34:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 14,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13625757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joshlertraash/pseuds/Joshlertraash
Summary: I've been hella into overwatch lately and I like mchanzo so i shall post all my oneshots here





	1. Kiss me, idiot

**Author's Note:**

> this isnt particularly good but I wanna contribute to the mchanzo community so yeah! this also took place over like five 3am writing sessions so i tried to revise it but uh, i dunno how that worked out..  
> Enjoy!

N E P A L: 

Hanzo kneeled on the roof of a temple around the objective point. The air chilled his bones as he nocked an arrow into his bow, scanning for any movement in the building below. The snow was thick on the ground and the archer was quickly growing sick of the cold, he wanted to get the mission over with and hopefully get assigned to somewhere warmer, or at least better sleeping arrangements. He’s been pressed up to McCree for three days just to try and keep warm in the small cottage they were given. It was terribly awkward, but shivering all night unable to sleep wasn’t very helpful so McCree gave in easily and Hanzo tried not to overthink it. 

Hanzo rolled his shoulders and continued the look out. Patience was one of his strong points, but something was off about this night. He didn’t like it, he sat on edge waiting for anything. 

“Hey, Han see anything?” McCree’s voice cracked through the ear comm, startling Hanzo slightly. 

“No, nothing yet. Quiet.” He replied in a hushed voice. A heavy sigh came from McCree’s end. 

“Damn, it’s cold as all hell, I just want to kick some ass and go back home.” Hanzo rolled his eyes, Jesse could get impatient too easily.

“Me too,” Hanzo replied shortly, still scanning the Temple below. “Something is not right, Jesse. Be careful.” Hanzo warned, standing up. Though it felt like a complete trap he decided to move towards the temple. 

“Han, where are you going, I can see your form movin’ from the ledge.” McCree asked, a note of concern in his voice. 

“I need to get a closer look.” He said, climbing up to a roof of a nearby building. 

“Hanzo, must I remind you that you are armed with a bow, because you are a sniper. You do not get all up close and personal with the machine-gun-armed bad guys.” McCree said, a slight rustle in the back round identifying that he was also moving. 

“McCree stay there, I’m just going to look, if something happens, I’ll get out of there.” Hanzo reassured, though by the sound of Jesse’s disapproving grunt he knew there was no way to stop him. “McCree.”

“Shimada.” McCree growled back defiantly. “I’m comin’ with if you go.” 

“Stop arguing, stay in your position while I scout it out.” Hazo replied angrily, huffing into the comm. He slid across a ledge and dropped into a low crouch. The temple was lit up with a warm glow of firelight. Hanzo’s eyes narrowed as he peered around for traps. The open shrine was completely empty. “Aren’t they supposed to be here?” He hissed.

“That’s what Winston said.” McCree replied, still sounding angry. 

“We have staked this place for four days, I believe they assumed our movements and left.” Hanzo said, a million questions running through his head. 

“Why didn’t they stay and attack?” McCree asked, sounding less angry and more curious. 

“They could have assumed we would send a whole team to find them. They probably were not expecting only a gunslinger and an archer to show up.” Or there was something more dangerous going on and no one bothered to tell the two agents. 

“Yeah, I’d be underwhelmed but us too.” McCree laughed. “Well, get back here. If no one is there, there’s no point staying out here all night.” 

Hanzo sighed loudly, he wanted desperately to curl up and sleep, but if by chance their targets just weren’t there yet, they could miss a crucial moment that Overwatch desperately needed. He shivered, the harsh winds of Nepal in winter piercing right through his skin and chilling his bones. The crunch of snow behind him and the faint scent of tobacco that was distinctly McCree made his tense body relax. “I told you to stay where you were.” 

“Are you surprised I didn’t listen?” He chuckled, kneeling down next to him on the ledge overlooking the shrine. “It really is empty. Reckon you could use one of those dragon arrows to see if they’re hidin’?” 

Hanzo nodded, “I could try.” He muttered, nocking another arrow and letting it loose in the shrine, dragon energy pulsing from it revealing any living bodys that Hanzo couldn’t see on his own. “Empty.” He said frowning, standing up and slinging his bow over his shoulder. McCree followed suit, his red serape blowing in the chilled wind. 

“Let’s go then, get warmed up and contact Winston. He’ll know what to do. We can check again in the mornin’ but I don’t think they’re here.” McCree said, laying a hand on Hanzo’s shoulder. Hanzo nodded wordlessly, his gut still turning in anxiety. He never trusted easy missions. Turning away from the shrine and buildings surrounding it, the archer jumped down from the roof and landed lightly, McCree landing less gracefully next to him. 

They walked together towards one of the small houses towards the edge of the abandoned town. It felt lonely, except for the two men creeping along disturbing the peace of the ghosted village. Hanzo pushed open the heavy wooden door, stepping into the cold dark house they were squatting in. McCree let out a sigh and walked over to the small fireplace, the spurs of his boots clicking loudly against the concrete floor. Hanzo took light steps over to their makeshift bed, many blankets and pillows haphazardly strewn about. Hanzo shook his head, wishing it was neater in case they had to make a quick escape with their things, but it was almost impossible to get McCree to keep anything neat. 

A small fire began behind hanzo, instantly warming his back, he let the smallest smile spread across his lips as he slipped off his bow and quiver. “Is that a smile I see, Shimada?”

Hanzo whipped his head back to glare at McCree, “You’re being a fool, Jesse. Shut up and get warm.” He said angrily, a bit flustered forcing his lips into a tight line. 

“Aw, come on Hanzo, I never get to see you smile. And it’s not like anyone is here.” McCree replied, lowering himself down to sit by the stiff man who couldn’t hide his blush even in the dim firelight. “Your smile is so pretty darlin’.” He said lowly, almost flirtatiously. Hanzo rolled his eyes and shoved Jesse slightly. The cowboy chuckled and fell back on the plush blankets. Hanzo’s hand was still resting on McCree’s forearm, the cowboy’s skin was so warm despite the cold temperatures. “Hanzo?” Jesse asked timidly, as if scared of startling the archer. Hanzo blushed lightly and pulled back his hand, busying his hands with untying his hair instead. 

“Yes?” He replied smoothly, his soft black hair fell from it's ponytail and cascaded around his shoulders, he noticed Jesse staring, his lips slightly agape. Hanzo arched an eyebrow and smirked, locking eyes with the man who snapped his mouth shut and grumbled a small nevermind. “Well, I suppose we should get some rest.” Hanzo said, unzipping his cargo jacket and unlacing his boots. He was so ready to just lay under the covers and get warm.

Jesse watched Hanzo as he got ready, watching the way his muscles moved under his thin cotton shirt and how soft his face looked in the candle light. Something in his stomach twisted, a sudden urge to try and kiss Hanzo on those soft lips washed over him. Hanzo rolled his shoulders and looked back at the cowboy, propped up on his elbows watching the archer intently. “...Jesse?” 

McCree cleared his throat and chuckled nervously. “Sorry, four days in this cold with little food sure is takin’ a toll on me.” He said, taking off his old cowboy hat and running his metallic fingers through his hair, wincing when a strand got caught in a joint and was ripped from his scalp. Hanzo raised his eyebrows but said nothing, just staring with those deep black eyes of his. McCree laughed at himself and unwrapped his serape, undoing the stiff armor that protected his chest. He sighed in content as he kicked off his boots, feeling free in just a shirt and pants, although a bit cold. He glanced over to see Hanzo still staring at him. McCree thought he saw a smile, but in the fire light it could’ve just been the flames dancing over his lips. “What’s that look for?” McCree joked, brushing loose strands of hair out of his eyes. 

Hanzo wasn’t really thinking. He was sick of thinking. He was always trapped in his mind. He moved closer to McCree, sitting on his knees just inches from Jesse’s face. The cowboy’s big brown eyes widened at how close the archer was. “You’re driving me crazy, Jesse McCree.” 

“Sorry ‘bout that partner,” Jesse replied, smirking at the gleam in Hanzo’s dark eyes. Hanzo smiled, a real one, backed by nerves and excitement he hadn't felt in a long time. Maybe ever. The archers eyes dropped from McCree’s warm eyes, to his lips, curled in a devious little smile. The smile faltered slightly as Hanzo sighed loudly, closing his eyes. “Hanz- omph.” 

McCree’s question was cut off by Hanzo’s slightly aggressive kiss, his lips pressed firmly against McCree’s. It was tense at first, neither sure what had happened. Hanzo pulled away, blinking and starting to form apologies when Jesse’s hand snaked around Hanzo’s neck and pulled him closer, kissing him. 

Hanzo’s stomach tightened, it was as if he was suddenly in his body for the first time. The chill against his skin, his chest pressed firmly against Jesse’s, lips locked, the cowboy’s hand tangled in his hair while the other pressed against his back. Hanzo tilted his head, only releasing McCree’s lips for a moment before swooping back down and kissing them again this time his hands were tangled in McCree’s hair and he lightly pushed McCree to the ground. 

Jesse smiled against Hanzo’s lips, the archer adjusting his position to be on top of the cowboy. He released McCree’s lips and looked down at him, his hair tickling McCree’s nose. “Does this mean ya like me?” McCree asked, Hanzo wrinkled his nose and scoffed. 

“I’ve always liked you idiot. Now shut up and kiss me.”


	2. Make up & Make Out

Jesse McCree was stuck in another rut, drinking like the world was about to end. And maybe it was, it sure felt like it. The cowboy slumped forward on the bar, hat covering his eyes, he didn't notice the familiar man walking in. 

“Jesse, I thought I'd find you here.” The voice stirred something inside the cowboy but he didn't look up. He didn't want to look into those dark eyes that were filled with so much pain the last he'd saw them. 

“Hanzo.” He muttered, the archer sat beside him, waving the bartender over and ordering waters. Jesse snorted but still kept his eyes fixed on the worn countertop. “A water?” 

“Jesse, you might drink yourself to death someday but today will not be that day.” Hanzo said, moving th glass directly under McCree’s face. 

Jesse sighed through gritted teeth. “Thanks,” he grumbled, sipping the water, missing the burn of whiskey already. Maybe he did need to sober up. But it was hard without Hanzo there to keep him warm. He stayed up at night now, no more peaceful sleep. He shouldn't have gotten so attached, he was crumbling again. 

“Jesse McCree look at me please.” Hanzo asked, the note in his voice compelling the man to look up. 

Jesse looked up, meeting those sorrowful eyes. He looked just as bad as Jesse. His hair was falling out of the tight ponytail he wore, he was no longer dressed in his traditional clothing, wearing a rough looking jacket and jeans. His eyes had dark circles and looked shockingly red. As if he'd been crying.

“I love you.” Hanzo stated, forcing himself to stare Jesse in the eyes and speak. Jesse’s look didn't quite change and Hanzo felt the choking feeling of a sob rise in his throat. 

“I love ya too Hanzo.” Jesse said, letting his tough act fall slightly. 

“I… I truly thought you did not want me, tell me that isn't true.” Hanzo whispered, his eyes begging for the answer he was looking for. Jesse cracked a sad smile. 

“Didn't want ya? Don't be stupid Han. I would give up everything for ya, I only want you, but I don't want to be abandoned. Everyone leaves, ya know? I'm sick of losing people. So stay away and you'll live and be happy.” 

“You make no sense, you foolish cowboy. My life is filled with equal amounts of danger as yours. You are not protecting me by shoving me away. You are only hurting me more than any bullet ever could.” Hanzo said, his voice raising in the empty bad. The bartender averted his gaze, furiously washing glasses and leaving the men alone. “I can't stay away from you, as far away as you push me, I’ll always come back. I'll always stay.” 

Jesse couldn't reply, Hanzo’s words had struck a chord. The archer had a way of convincing the gunslinger. “Yer makin’ me feel stupid again, Han.” 

“Because you're being stupid,” Hanzo replied, arching an eyebrow. Jesse let out a hollow laugh, clutching the glass in his ha angrily. He’d been hiding from his emotions, but Hanzo was stirring them all up again. 

“You think I didn't want you?” 

“Yes. You left me crying, pleading for you. And as much as I wanted to be angry, I saw the sorrow, it was hurting you too.” 

“Yer not wrong.” McCree huffed. 

“I'm happiest with you Jesse, so pull your head out of your ass and kiss me.” Hanzo said, the daring words escaping his lips before he could catch himself. 

Jesse glanced up again, a familiar twinkle back in his eye. “Kiss ya?” 

Hanzo huffed and crossed his arms. “If you want me, you must prove it. If you truly wish for me to be gone forever say so now.” 

“I want you Han.” Jesse said, straightening up and brushing fingers over Hanzo’s cheek. “I was strugglin’. Hell I am strugglin’. But I'm happy with you and I want you. I shouldn't have pushed you away.” 

“No shit.” Hanzo smirked. 

The bartender laughed quietly as the men across the counter locked lips. He was always amused by young lovers, foolishly fighting and passionately making up. Such a roller coaster of emotions.


	3. Slow dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A failed dinner attempt but a nice song

McCree slowly swayed his hips to some song he'd never heard before on the radio. He was cooking in the small apartment he'd recently rented. He didn't have much to work with, but a few internet searches later and he had a recipe for lasagna. He didn't even like lasagna that much. 

The song had a smooth rhythm, short simple lyrics, something you could move to, but not fast. It was slow, perfect for a slow dance. 

McCree smiled at that thought, a slow dance with a certain handsome man he was waiting for to get here. 

Hanzo Shimada. The most beautiful man on the planet, loyal and composed, lithe and clever, with a surprising sense of humor. He wasn't as much of a prick as most thought. Though it took a lot for McCree to be convinced he wasn't a prick. 

Hanzo wasn't very open about anything, he was used to being bred to be a leader of a damned clan, but he abandoned it after he was forced to kill his brother, the one thing that he cared about. The little sparrow barely survived. 

McCree sighed, his hips still swaying, he glanced at the clock waiting for his baby to come home. Hanzo was out on a mission but they flew back in earlier that day, he was still probably being debriefed and reporting, it didn't make McCree any less anxious. What if Hanzo didn't come back? 

“Jesse? I'm home.” Hanzo’s voice came from the front room, McCree scrambled over the few misplaced boxes to meet his boyfriend. They were still moving in from their shared room back at headquarters, they'd got permission to find their own place, be agents on call of sorts. 

“Howdy baby, I missed you,” McCree grinned, giving Hanzo a sweet kiss on the lips. Hanzo laughed lightly, the light sound made McCree’s heart stutter. He loved to see Hanzo’s lips curled into a soft smile. 

“I missed you too,” he smiled lightly giving Jesse another peck. He suddenly furrowed his brows and sniffed. “What is that smell? Are you trying to cook again?” 

McCree blushed, “ah… Yeah.” Hanzo laughed again, rolling his eyes. As much as the cowboy tried, he could not quite cook. 

“Maybe we should just order something?” He asked, walking to the kitchen with swaying hips that matched the music McCree had been listening to. “You like pizza, yeah?” 

“‘Course darlin’ can't go wrong with pizza.” He said, placing his chin on Hanzo’s shoulder as he grimaced at McCree’s failed attempt at dinner. 

“Well, I like pizza too.” Hanzo said gently, moving to throw away the lasagna. “What's the song playing? It's nice.” 

Jesse walked over to the portscreen lying on the counter. “It just came on, a nice low groove.”

“Better than all that old country you listen to,” Hanzo teased. Jesse sighed but smiled. “Really I like it, start it over. Let's dance.” 

“Dance?” Jesse repeated, the thought had crossed his mind but he didn't take Hanzo for much of a dancer. 

“What? You think I do not know how to dance, cowman? I was raised to be a lord, we did dance traditional dances.” Hanzo said, walking over to the taller man and wrapping his arms around McCree’s neck. 

“I'm not a good dancer, honeybee.” Jesse replied, blushing slightly. 

“Nonsense, I will help you then, just feel the music,” Hanzo said, Jesse nervously placed his hands on Hanzo’s hips. Hanzo took a slow step swaying slowly, he grinned as Jesse followed suit, though slightly less graceful. “This song doesn't require much movement anyway, it's not complicated. Just a dance.” 

Jesse nodded and kissed Hanzo’s nose, taking another swaying step until they matched the beat of the song. Hanzo mostly led, McCree only stepping on his toes twice before he got into the rhythm, he even let Hanzo do a dramatic dip. Hanzo came back up laughing, both of them off time now, stumbling and laughing. 

The song ended to soon, but both men were now pressed against the counter laughing like children. As McCree’s laugher subsided, he gazed into Hanzo’s eyes and felt peace. They were murders, outlaws, assassins, and everything in between. They had night terrors and often awoke screaming, trying to forget the blood and gore. They were wrecks in their own ways, both damaged in ways unimaginable. But they'd made it here, with Hanzo firmly in Jesse’s arms, smiled and laughter in the air. It was easy to forget the hardships of life. 

“Thanks for the dance partner,” he said smiling, Hanzo kissed his lips again. 

“Anytime, cowboy.” He said, a glint in his eye. “I do not think I've ever laughed like that before.” He hesitated, a grin still pulling his lips. “You've shown me how to live Jesse, thank you.”

“Anytime,” Jesse breathed, a pink blush dusting his tan cheeks. “Now about that pizza.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to work on my descriptions instead of just a bunch of sequences. I used to get lost in details and metaphors that it got confusing but now I don't use very much detail so it can get kinda dry. Anyway how'd you like it? Leave a Kudo or a comment, I really appeaciate them !


	4. A love bite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a short lil prompt abt a hickey

Hana sighed loudly as she walked around the head quarters. She'd had no new missions and the Internet was down. No one was there to fix it, on her, Hanzo, McCree, and Soldier: 76 were there. God knows they were all to ancient to fix it. So she resorted to reading a book. Her life was ending. 

She groaned again, dropping the book on her face and splaying her limbs over the couch. 

“What is wrong with you, Hana?” A deep voice asked as a disheveled Hanzo walked in to the kitchen visible from the couches. 

“We have no internet,” she groaned, removing the book from over her eyes. She sat up and moved to sit at the makeshift breakfast bar while Hanzo made coffee.

“Fix it?” He said, Hana noticed the old country shirt he was wearing and raised an eyebrow. 

“I dunno how,” she commented as the man moved to tie up his hair, she almost fell out of her chair when she noticed the dark love bites on his neck. Multiple and disappearing under his shirt collar. Though not his shirt. McCree’s. “Um, Hanzo?” 

“Hm.” He replied, moving a bit stiffly to get a couple of mugs. 

“Have fun with McCree last night?” She smiled, arching her eyebrows. He stiffened, his hand moving to his neck as if he'd forgotten how the other man marked his skin. 

“U-um.” He said, searching for words, Hana snickered wishing Lucio or Tracer were here to relish in the flustered archer. “Fuck,fuckfuck.”

“I never understood his sense of fashion but I mean, you look okay.” She taunted, he grabbed the shirt and cursed more in Japanese. 

He whirled on her and jabbed a finger in her face, “Not a word.” He hissed. She laughed and nodded. 

“I would never!” 

“Hanzo?” McCree’s drawled voice chined from the hall where he entered, raising his eyebrows as the flustered man pointing a threatening finger at the girl smirking. Then he noticed the dark hickeys adorning Hanzo’s neck and an old country short covering his torso. “Oh.” 

Hana burst out laughing again as Hanzo covered his face. “I told you no hickeys,” Hanzo whispered angrily at the blushing but smiling McCree.

The cowboy walked behind the archer, leaning over to whisper in his ear, “But by the way you were moanin’ you didn't seem to mind.” 

Hana choked and Hanzo whirled to punch uselessly at McCree’s chest. The cowboy laughed and raised his hands backing away from the angry archer. “I hate both of you!” 

“Aw ya love me,” McCree grinned, Hana fell out of her chair, scrambling away from the two. 

“You,” Hanzo turned menacingly, smirking darkly at McCree. “Are dead.”

McCree gulped and laughed nervously. Hanzo gripped his wrist tightly and dragged the cowboy towards their room, leaving Hana and the coffee forgotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> really short, but I like it (and finished half of it at school, oops.


	5. Sick

You would think that it’d be impossible to get sick in Overwatch. With Angela there and her medical expertise, it was certainly difficult to get sick, and she could usually get you back in shape in under a day. But there wasn’t much she could do about a common cold. 

And Hanzo had a common cold. His nose was both runny and stuffy, his head felt light all the time, and an aching cough that rattled his very being. He persisted that something could be done, but Angela just laughed and gave him time to rest in bed. 

Hanzo couldn’t even sleep for longer than an hour at a time. He was certain this was what pure agony felt like. Though most other agents just laughed and left him there to get better, reassuring it would be gone in a few days. 

“Aw darlin,” The cowboys deep voice roused Hanzo from another failed sleep attempt. McCree smiled and sat down on the bed, running his fingers through the loose locks of Hanzo’s hair. “When I was thinkin’ of you bein’ in bed when I got back, I didn’t mean sick.” 

Hanzo grumbled, wiping his nose with his hand. “I have tried everything, but this damned cold won’t let up.” 

“Hanzo, you’ve had it for two days,” McCree said, planting a kiss on Hanzo’s head as the archer sat up. “Those are the worst days, I’m told. So the worst of it is over.” 

“I am in misery, McCree,” Hanzo whined, which amused the cowboy even more. 

“Here, I’ll take care of ya, and you won’t feel as miserable,” The cowboy grinned, wrapping an arm around his sick lover’s shoulders. Hanzo grumbled and nuzzled into his boyfriend’s shirt, McCree smiled and ran his fingers through his boyfriends long hair again. He started humming some old tune that lulled Hanzo into a half awake trance. “Don’t worry, darlin’.” 

As Hanzo’s stuffy breathing came to a steady rhythm Jesse slipped away from his sleeping boyfriend, moving to the kitchen in the center of the headquarters. “How is my favorite patient?” Angela chimed, walking over to Jesse in her light pink knit sweater and yoga pants. Her hair was down, obviously a ‘day off’ or at least a day out of costume. 

“He’s fine, sleepin’ now. I came here to make him some soup, ya know the weird kind he likes. He taught me how to make some once.” McCree said, scratching the back of his head. Angela smiled softly, giving McCree a soft hug.

“You’re so good to him, Jesse.” She commented, McCree’s face lit up, a blush covering his cheeks and a smile tugging at his lips. “Keep it up, he seems so much better.” 

Jesse nodded, fully intending on staying with Hanzo forever, “Course doc, gotta follow the doctors orders.” 

She laughed, a small tinkling noise. Jesse smiled after her as she walked out back to her lab. “Oh tell him to stop being so dramatic, it's just a cold!” 

Jesse laughed and nodded, she clicked away leaving the man alone in the makeshift kitchen. 

He took a deep breath and began the recipe for miso soup, hoping he was doing it right. 

 

Hanzo woke up groggily, his eyes slightly watery and nose still a bit stuffy. He moved strands of hair out of his eyes, sitting up despite his body's slight protest. He blinked his dark eyes open to see McCree softly sleeping next to him. The archer smiled and stroked the gunslingers face lightly, tangling his pale fingers in the others dark hair. 

He smiled and looked over to the nightstand, spotting a bowl with war, miso soup and tea. He laughed lightly, no doubt Jesse had worked himself to exhaustion attempting to create the soup. Hanzo took the tray and moved it to his lap, sipping on the tea and eating the soup in bed, in a true sickly fashion. 

The cowboy stirred and grumbled before sitting up, his nap had dragged on long enough for him to question what damn century he was in. He glanced over to see his sick boyfriend sipping the soup he'd spent a while making. “Is it good?” McCree asked anxiously, lacing his metal fingers through Hanzo’s limp one. 

“Delicious,” Hanzo said, smiling slurping another spoonful hungrily. McCree smiled pleased with himself. 

“Less miserable, darlin?” 

“Very,” Hanzo nodded, sipping his tea once more, “thank you, McCree.” 

“My pleasure,” Jesse replied, kissing Hanzo’s cheek, the action almost causing a spill. The cowboy snickered as the archer grinned and rolled his eyes. 

“You imbecile.”

“Im-ba-what now?”


	6. Late night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sombra catches some interesting info

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short thing before I go to Arizona for a bit I really love writing these

Hanzo didn't indulge in relationships for three reasons. 

One being the world was so dangerous, and if he lost one more person he truly loved that would be it for him. He couldn't take another heartbreak. 

Two being he wasn't sure if he was capable of loving anyone the way they truly deserved. He still was not convinced he deserved happiness as his brother tried to convince him. He'd killed too many, destroyed so much. He was losing his honor, though he'd never admit it. 

Three being he knew no one could love him. No woman or man would tolerate his waking nightmares, or inability to truly touch another without some sort of anxiety pressuring him to pull away. No person or omnic would tolerate his lack of empathy or quiet reserve he held over himself. No one could love a human who simply murdered for money or out of spite. People like that didn't deserve love. 

But Jesse McCree seemed determined to either prove or shatter those reasons. 

Hanzo was infatuated with the cowboy, though he tried hard to keep it under control and out of his head, he knew he was in love with the damned fool. 

And McCree loved him back, unconditionally and loyally. Placing himself between any threat that came to his beloved archer. He was dedicated, trying to break down Hanzo’s walls by being startlingly honest about himself. It unnerved the archer, the level of intimacy that the cowboy wanted, mostly because he also thrived for it. It was as if the gunslinger unlocked the feelings he'd hidden away ever since he was forced to become a man and groomed for greatness. Butterflies thrummed in his stomach and lungs when ever McCree was close. It was torturous. 

Hanzo contemplated his feelings. His rules against relationships, especially a teammate who was at a higher risk than an average civilian, and questioning if someone could love him back. Someone as broken as himself, possibly? Was it so impossible? 

He sighed, both hands dripping the glass in front of him. Alcohol didn't help his problems go away, but it wasn't making them worse. So he indulged himself in drinking, ignoring the pain and anxiety that beat at the back of his head. 

“Howdy Hanzo, you look downright miserable.” Jesse McCree’s voice intruded Hanzo’s solitary sulking. The butterflies revived, bettering his insides once again. 

“Lost in thought I suppose.” Hanzo replied softly, waving the local bartender over to refill his glass, Jesse ordered a whiskey and gulped it down, enjoying to burning sensation. 

“Whatcha thinkin’ about?” McCree asked, studying Hanzo’s profile, his dark eyes glaring into the glass. 

“Do you think I am capable of love, Jesse?” Hanzo asked gruffly, his voice strained. The cowboy paused, not expecting something so heavy right off the bat. Usually it was hard to get Hanzo to say anything about what was on his mind, and they'd never once broached the subject of ‘love’. 

“‘Course you are,” Jesse laughed attempting to lighten the mood. “Why wouldn't you be? You're a downright beautiful man, not to mention clever and honest.” 

“You flatter me Jesse, but I have killed people. I awake screaming in the night, the scent of blood clogging my throat. I am difficult and rude, I truly do not think anyone could love me.” 

“Nah, we all have our demons, Han. But they don't control us.” McCree answered, downing another shot. “You're capable of love, as am I, and Genji, and Lena. Everyone. We’re all damaged, a bit more roughed up than the most, but we’re still human. Love and all.” McCree smiled reassuringly. Jesse had his own doubts about love, but seeing Hanzo so miserable sparked a new hope in it, just to get those dark beautiful eyes to light up with passion. 

“But I am so cold.” Hanzo said, barely a whisper. McCree placed a hand on Hanzo’s chest, startling the archer. 

“I feel your heart beating Hanzo.” Jesse said, his face closer to the other, “I may be downright bad at sappy moments and encouraging words, but I feel your heart and it's capable of love. And you want to know why I believe it is?” 

“Yes,” Hanzo breathed, holding Jesse’s warm brown eyes. 

The cowboy chewed his bottom lip before letting out a hollow laugh and a curse, “because I'm in love with you. And if I can love, surely you can.” 

Hanzo was stunned into silence. McCree blushed slightly but held Hanzo’s gaze stubbornly. 

“I fear I am in love with you too McCree,” Hanzo whispered. McCree’s lips spread into a smile. 

“I knew it,” He laughed, downing another glass. “Well sort of.” 

“Jesse,” Hanzo said, grabbing Jesse’s hand, feeling a reassuring warmth. The man looked at the blushing archer. A new sort of fear was squeezing Hanzo’s throat. He’d lost his mind. “May I kiss you?” 

Jesse blinked, Hanzo felt he was failing to breathe his systems shutting down. An agonizing silence drew out before Jesse let out a warm laugh. Nothing fake or shakey about it. It was happy. And Hanzo didn’t think he’d ever heard a more beautiful sound. “‘Course you can Hanzo, the pleasure would be all mine.” 

Hanzo blushed and rolled his eyes despite the smile tugging at his lips. “You idiot.” He said, grabbing the cowboys shirt collar and kissing him firmly on the lips. 

They pulled away grinning, Jesse raised his eyebrows daringly, and Hanzo had a mischievous glint in his eyes. 

A low whistle and a snap of a camera startled the smiles off both of their faces, they looked over to see the familiar face of Sombra. She laughed, holding her phone in her hand triumphantly. “Never saw that one coming,” 

Hanzo started to protest before Jesse was laughing again, though Hanzo noticed the cowboy’s hand drift towards the Peacekeeper at his waist. “Oh, Sombra, you’re dead.” 

The girl’s smile faltered, she promptly waved her hand and became invisible. An annoying but effective trick. Hanzo blinked wildly before fully processing the new information the Talon agent had. 

“Oh, fuck.” The archer groaned. “I knew you were a bad idea.” 

“Obviously,” McCree grinned, getting another glass of whiskey. “Jack’s gonna kill us, isn’t he?” 

“No doubt.” Hanzo sighed.


	7. You scared me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I used some Japanese so I'll throw the translations below just incase! I'm not very familiar with the language, so there might be some errors.  
> -"Otouto, kowai yo..." "Little brother, I'm scared..."  
> -"kowagaranaide, ani." "Don't be afraid, big brother."  
> -"anata ga sukidesu" "I like you" now I like you is often used instead of I love you in Japanese, so I made it to seem more authentic though Hanzo does translate to McCree "I love you," okay I hope that's right and helpful, enjoy

Hanzo clutched his bow with white knuckles. He'd heard about the disaster of the mission in Anubis, they weren't expecting Talon to be there. Young new recruits died. A lot of them. And Jesse had been there. The names of the dead hadn't been released, just that there were casualties and it had gone very very badly. 

Hanzo tried to calm his fried nerves. He tried to meditate, sleep, eat, anything until the retreat planes got there and either delivered his beloved or crushed his heart. 

He forced himself to release his death grip on his bow as he waited in the docking bay. Angela had told him to wait there, the plane would be there soon. “Hanzo, if he doesn't come back, i want you to-” 

“He will come back, Angela.” Hanzo said firmly, trying to ignore the shake in her voice. 

“I know, but… He loves you so very much, Hanzo.” 

Hanzo tried to ignore her wiping her tears. He hoped she was just reacting out of fear, not because she knew something he didn't. “Do you know if…” 

“No,” she said with a choked laugh. “No, I don't, I guess I just don't get my hopes up anymore. I'm sorry Hanzo, I'll let you be.” 

Her words had left him feeling as though he was suffocating. 

“Anija?” Genji came from behind the door, placing a hand on Hanzo’s shoulder. His visor was off, his soft brown eyes holding questions. Hanzo couldn't take it, burying his face in Genji’s shoulder. 

“I've never been so worried, brother, we haven't spoken since he left, he always calls. Genji, what if he’s-” he choked on his words. The word dead didn't see, possible. Jesse McCree dead? “Otouto, kowai yo..”

“Kowagaranaide, ani.” Genji replied softly, “McCree is fine. I'm sure.” 

“What… What if he's not?” Hanzo shivered, he was not raised to show weakness, but he'd always confided in his brother when they were younger. 

Genji cracked a smile, his scarred face lighting up. “Hanzo, it will be okay, you'll see.” Hanzo found hope in his brother’s words, though his little brother only knew as much as he did. 

Hanzo jumped when the docking doors opened, a retreat vessel entering the docking bay. Hanzo’s throat locked, his hands in tight fists, knuckles white once again. 

The ramps let down and injured soldiers limped down, Hanzo kept still searching the crowd as Genji offered to help the soldiers. 

Hanzo felt like the world had been ripped out from under him, no cowboy hat, no serape, no warm brown eyes and scratchy beard. “McCree,” he whispered, he'd never quite felt loss like this, it was like losing Genji, his mother and father, his whole damn family combined. 

“Don't look so scared, Darlin’,” a voice with a familiar drawl alerted Hanzo. He'd been staring at the floor, assuming everyone was off, but there he was. His damned cowboy. 

Hanzo sprinted over and tackled McCree, the cowboy laughed and tried to keep them from toppling over. “Miss me?” 

“I heard of casualties, you never called, I wasn't sure…” Hanzo said, his words pouring out in a frantic mess. 

“Woah, woah, slow down, honey. It's okay, I'm okay, just a few scratches,” 

“Anata ga sukidesu,” Hanzo gripped McCree’s sweatshirt, “I love you, you dumb cowboy.” He grumbled, pushing their mouths together. McCree dropped his bag to pull Hanzo closer. 

“Aha, um anata ga sukidesu to you too?” McCree laughed, parting their lips just to breathe, Hanzo stared at him, fierce eyes filled with relief. 

“Thank you for not dying.” Hanzo said, a smile tugged at McCree, he swooped to capture Hanzo’s lips in a sweet kiss of relief. 

“I'll never die,” he said, planting his ragged cowboy hat on his head. “I love you too much.”


	8. First

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My version of their first kiss, I tried to make it noooot as cliche, but I got a bit carried away...

The city of Hanamura was bustling around evening. Families going to dinner, people wrapping up shopping, and people hurrying home to meet their loved ones. For Jesse McCree however, the day was just beginning. 

The cowboy leaned against a cherry tree, the pale blossoms casting delicate shadows on his rough features. The Deadlock gang was stopping by to do business with the Shimada clan, which Jesse had only heard of a few times. Most of the time, it was awful and gruesome, but so were the things Deadlock did, so he couldn’t really protest. 

He got dragged along because it would be a ‘good learning experience’, and while Japan was cool, he learned how little he knew about business and the world of crime. He felt small and stupid. 

He blew a lock of hair out of his face, glaring at the pink and orange sunset falling behind the large mountains. He’d have to go inside soon, meet with the other members and hear about all the boring parts of crime business. He’d imagined it’d be fun, going to new places and showing off how powerful you were, but so far it had been a total bore. 

Except for the weird people around the Shimada castle. 

There were bustling servants, the two troublesome but pretty sons of the leader, beautiful women, scary men, everyone wearing elaborate pieces of clothing Jesse couldn’t wrap his brain around it. Not to mention the language. 

It was beautiful for damn sure, but he understood very little beyond formal greetings. He often messed up those too. The honorifics wouldn’t stay in his brain. 

Now, those troublesome and very pretty brothers knew Jesse’s weakness very well. They often said perfectly harmless things in fast Japanese like they were poking fun at him, he’d get all riled up, yelling with that charming drawl of his. Genji loved it, often making fun of his stuttering honorifics as well. But he also fawned over the westerner. In between teasing and being taught how to be a dutiful heir, he liked to look at Jesse’s gun and strange clothes, he liked to run around the palace yelling the slang Jesse had taught him. His older brother Hanzo, didn’t much care for it. 

He liked the foreigner just fine, but he didn’t think Jesse was that special. Genji was young, the fact that the cowboy was handsome, polite, very very very attractive, meant nothing. If anything Hanzo thought the cowboy to be quite the idiot. Sort of. A really hot idiot. 

“Jesse!” Genji called, finally finding the cowboy under the tree, the cowboy laughed and waved towards the green haired monster. He wasn’t much younger than Hanzo and Jesse, but he still seemed to have that innocent glimmer in his eye that Jesse killed and Hanzo was taught to hide. “What’re you doing all the way here?”

“Just gettin’ some air,” The boy replied, nodding at the market square with people still walking around. “It’s nice to just watch, ya know.” 

Genji wrinkled his nose and shrugged, “I guess, sounds a bit boring to me,” 

McCree let out a small chuckle, “Ya get used to it,” 

“I guess,” Genji replied, grabbing Jesse’s hand, “Anyway, my brother was wondering where you were, so I went to find you.” 

“Well, how kind of you,” The cowboy smirked as he was dragged along by the slightly shorter boy. 

“I have the best manners,” He shrugged a smile on his lips. “Though brother disagrees, says I’m impulsive and young. He’s getting old and he’s only 17.” 

“Pity,” McCree agreed, laughing.

“I know, right?” Genji mocked a dramatic sigh, “My dear brother, so old, so wilted, how will he go on?” 

“Genji,” Hanzo interrupted, making Genji freeze and Jesse attempt to smother his giggles. 

“Oh, we were just talking about you,” Genji said anxiously, fixing his hands behind his back with an innocent expression. 

“So I heard,” The older Shimada rolled his eyes, moving a lock of black hair behind his eyes. Genji laughed, rubbing the back of his neck. 

“Right, well I found your cowboy, see you at dinner, ani!” Genji said, expertly darting away from the two elder boys. Hanzo looked flushed with embarrassment as he yelled at his brother in Japanese. Jesse just stared, thoroughly puzzled. 

“Kuso,” Hanzo grumbled, glaring at his brother with sharp dark eyes. “Ignore him.” 

“I didn’t understand a damn thing that just happened,” Jesse assured. He was not very fond of the language barriers, everyone seemed to know English perfectly, but he couldn’t manage basic courtesy. Sure, he could speak Spanish, but it wasn’t very helpful here. 

“Right,” Hanzo said with a smirk. “You clueless boy.” 

“Oh please,” Jesse crossed his arms. “Spare me the lecture, Hanzo-sama.” He said sarcastically. Hanzo rolled his eyes, knowing the boy was messing with the honorifics on purpose, like a brat. 

“Bakayarō,” Hanzo grumbles, the cowboy beginning to piss him off. 

“Could you please just use English?” Jesse groaned, pulling his hat over his face. “It’s easier for us all.” 

“Not exactly, I mess up English often,” Hanzo admitted with a shrug. 

McCree removed his hat and raised an eyebrow, “seriously?” 

“Yes,” Hanzo nodded, scoffing as if it was obvious. “I’m fluent mostly, I have to be to take over this,” he gestured to the castle around them, “But your strange slang? I know none of it, besides what Genji has explained.” 

Jesse grinned, “I could teach ya more, like how to curse,” 

Hanzo wrinkled his nose, “I rarely curse, you idiot. It’s not polite.” 

“No shit,” Jesse laughed. Hanzo watched the boy tilt his head back and grip his stomach. He didn’t think it was very funny, but the joy on the younger boys face was amusing. And pretty. “Keep staring and I might begin to feel complimented.” 

“You’re not ugly,” Hanzo shrugged, “I like to look at things that are pretty, and you are one of those things.” 

Jesse’s eyes widened, Hanzo had never complimented him before, mostly because he was busy telling him what not to do. “Wait, really?” 

“I’m not much of a liar McCree, especially when there is no need,” Hanzo said, tilting his head to the side, a puzzled expression on his slender features. Jesse felt himself blush a bit under Hanzo’s dark curious gaze. Those eyes…

“Well shucks, thanks,” He laughed, tugging at the bandana around his neck. “You’re mighty fine yourself, never seen a boy as exquisite as you.” 

“Exquisite?” Hanzo asked, the word had never been used around him. 

“Yeah, like beautiful, really really beautiful, and delicate almost.” 

“Delicate?” Hanzo bristled, he was no china doll, he could break Jesse in a minute. 

“Not as an insult, you’re not actually delicate, I mean those muscles under that dress-”

“Kimono,” 

“Yeah Kemonoh, whatever, you’re damn ripped, hot as hell,” Jesse smiled, blushing and refusing to meet Hanzo’s eyes. “But you’re also very… fast and graceful.”

Hanzo laughed, a small chuckle, but it was a sound Jesse had never heard. It was almost a song to him. “Thank you, you compliments mean a lot.” 

“Of course darlin’, it’s all truth.” 

Hanzo nodded, a fragile smile on his lips. McCree wanted to kiss him right then, just swoop in and kiss the other. But he wasn’t really in the mood to get slapped either. But Hanzo caught the way Jesse’s eyes danced from his lips to his eyes. “What, cowboy? Do you want a kiss?” 

Jesse blushed and took a step back, realizing how close he’d gotten. “N-no,” 

“Have you ever kissed a boy, Jesse-san?” 

“Stop teasing me,” Jesse said, frowning. 

“I am not,” Hanzo replied, stepping closer, his black hair falling over his shoulder. “Do you want a kiss, Jesse-san?” 

“From you? Obviously,” Jesse grumbled, averting his eyes from Hanzo’s. He hadn’t noticed the other had put eyeliner on, it drew attention to his sharp dark eyes. It was hot. Really hot. 

“Then let me give you a kiss, I’ll show you what it’s like to kiss a boy,” Hanzo suggested, Jesse was taken off guard by his sudden flirtiness. His voice was still steady, nonchalant almost, but there was something slightly seductive under his usual tone. 

“I-I’ve kissed boys,” Jesse protested. The sun was setting, Hanzo was close, barely a hands length apart. A gust of warm air took some of the cherry blossoms off their branches, swirling around the two in a scene from a movie. 

“I don’t believe you,” Hanzo mocked, crossing his arms. His smirk was proud, the usually cocky cowboy was squirming under his blatant suggestions. His brown eyes widened, his tan cheeks colored red. His gaze kept switching between Hanzo’s bewitching eyes, his body covered in the elegant kimono, and his kissable lips, pulled in a small smile. 

“Oh whatever, I don’t go around kissing strangers,” Jesse poked back, trying to recover his usual demeanor. 

Hanzo scoffed, “Jesse, we are not strangers.”

Jesse laughed a little, “I suppose,” 

“You’ve been a pain for about two months,” Hanzo informed, stunning Jesse briefly. He hadn’t noticed it’d been that long. “Would you like a kiss or not? You keep staring at my lips, here that usually means you’d like a kiss.” 

“Of course I’d take a kiss,” Jesse smirked, “I’ll take all the kisses I can get from you, darlin’.” 

“Ah, you’ve recovered enough to be annoying again, kiss me before I change my mind.” Hanzo smiled, moving his arms to wrap around Jesse’s neck, pulling his body closer to the cowboy. Hips and chests meeting, the cowboy was surprisingly warm. Hanzo met Jesse’s eyes, the boy was yet again shocked by how close the heir was, “what? I wasn’t going to kiss you from afar.” Jesse laughed a bit and put his hands on Hanzo’s hip, the archer blushing a bit, he liked that. 

His smile dropped, lips parting slightly, one hand moved from Jesse’s neck to cup his cheek. He close his sharp eyes, lips landing softly on Jesse’s, sending electricity shooting down Jesse’s spine. The tan hands gripped the slender hips a bit tighter and paler hands curled in the others hair. 

Hanzo realized he probably should have pulled away, but Jesse was so warm, his slight stubble tickling Hanzo’s hand. Hanzo tilted his head, opening his mouth a bit, an invitation that Jesse quickly took advantage of, hands moving to cup Hanzo’s head and touch the small of his back, pulling the archer to his tippy toes. Hanzo greedily kissed Jesse, hand tangled in the cowboy’s hair. Jesse was an amazing kisser, his tongue searching Hanzo’s mouth, showing his dominance. Hanzo may have initiated it, but Jesse was leading now, and the other didn’t mind. 

Soon hormones of two teenage boys caught up, Hanzo now pressed against the garden wall, Jesse’s hand slipped through the folds of Hanzo’s long kimono, gripping his pale thigh. Hanzo panted, Jesse hungrily kissing his jaw, moving painfully slowly down his neck. He bit the soft spot where Hanzo’s neck connected to his collarbone, the archer gasped, arching his back and pulling Jesse’s hair. 

“Chikushō! Hanzo!?” Genji yelped, startling both teens. Jesse jumped back, blushing. Hanzo straightened his kimono and smoothed his hair. Genji began laughing hysterically. “Hanzo!”

“Urusai!” Hanzo muttered, already missing McCree’s touch. He’d probably never feel it again with Genji’s interruption. 

“It’s time for dinner love birds,” Genji chirped, sprinting back inside before Hanzo could smack him. 

“Shit,” Jesse said, a breathless laugh. He picked up his cowboy hat from where it’d fallen on the ground. “Hope that doesn’t deter you from kissin’ me more later,”

“Please,” Hanzo smirked, “nothing could possibly stop me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aha... a bit frisky. Also I've published 8 of these already, damn... and there are still so many....   
> oh boy, I hope you reading these don't hate that I update a lot...  
> Leave a comment? I ache for comments haha, I'd like to know what you think!  
> Thank you for reading, drop a kudo if you'd like as well <3


	9. Bath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is pretty dumb, it's very late but I wanted to do it, ya know?   
> Now we're at 9, when should I end this?   
> Enjoy a silly bath prompt!

Hanzo tossed his quiver on the bed, ignoring the arrows skittering out of it and decorating the covers. Be removed his bow from over his shoulder, setting it on the bedside table as he made his way to the bathroom. 

The mission was completed, but he was streaked with dirt, sand and gravel seemed to be in ever place it could manage, and he smelled awful. A post mission bath is what he needed. Now.

He walked over, the bath was raised in a small marble set, it was large and just what he needed. He adjusted the knobs, filling the tub as he wrestled out of his mission attire. He sighed, pulling his hair out of the ponytail he kept it in. He swore he felt sand fall out of his hair as it fell around his neck. He frowned at his reflection. He was certainly not looking his best. 

Sighing he stepped into the bath, letting his body slip beneath the warm water. It soothed his aching muscles, and made him feel cleaner than he was. He winced at the new cuts and bruises that were scattered along his body. None of them would scar, but it still looked pretty bad while they were fresh. 

The sliding door to his room opened, he smiled beneath the water, the liquid lapping at his nose, his knees rising above the bath. He heard his boyfriend stretch and groan. He’d returned from his own mission. “Han?” 

Hanzo slid back above water, “in here,” he called, dipping his hair and getting it wet.

“Ah,” McCree smiled, walking into the bathroom, finding his boyfriend lounging in the bath. “Got room for another?” 

“Always,” Hanzo smiled, moving over, pulling his knees to his chest. McCree laughed lightly, removing his clothing quickly, Hanzo watched, mocking an innocent expression whenever Jesse met his eyes. 

The cowboy stretched his back again, aware of Hanzo staring at his ass, “Like the view?”

“No, I just need you to wash my hair,” Hanzo teased, earning an eye roll from the cowboy. 

“Well fine then,” He said, settling behind Hanzo. He grimaced at the bruises and cuts. Sure they’d both had worse, but it still broke him on the inside a bit to see his lover hurt. His metallic finger of his prosthetic traced a particularly deep cut on Hanzo’s shoulder blade. “Baby…” 

“It’s fine McCree,” Hanzo said gently, turning to give the other a reassuring smile. Jesse smiled back, he’d come back practically unscathed, it was a simple mission, only a couple goons dared to mess with his team. But Hanzo seemed to have a worse battle. 

“I wish you wouldn’t get hurt,” Jesse sighed, moving to get the shampoo to put in Hanzo’s hair. 

“Same to you,” Hanzo hummed as Jesse massaged the soap into his scalp. Jesse let out a breathless laugh. 

“You’re worse,” 

“This time,” Hanzo shrugged, glancing at the jagged scar across Jesse’s right pec. 

“Shh, don’t think about it, we ain’t hurtin’ right now,” Jesse sighed, kissing Hanzo’s shoulder, dropping his hands in the water to rinse the soap off. “Rinse.” 

Hanzo laid his head back into the water, washing the shampoo out, he smiled up at McCree, who was mouthing something, but he couldn’t hear with his ears under the burbling water. He pulled up, hair thoroughly rinsed, wet strands settling down his back. “What?” 

“Oh, I said I loved you,” McCree smiled, now obtaining the Conditioner, applying it made Hanzo’s hair soft as silk. 

“I love you too,” Hanzo replied, they fell into a short comfortable silence, before Jesse began to whistle and old tune. He only paused to tell Hanzo to rinse his hair again. When he resurfaced, Jesse resumed his tune. “Your turn, I can wash you, yes?”

“Course,” Jesse smiled, both of them adjusted their position, Hanzo now behind Jesse. The cowboy dunked to water his hair down, Hanzo watching him affectionately. The tan man resurfaced, Hanzo beginning to rub the shampoo in. 

“You are beautiful,” Hanzo said softly, admiring McCree’s toned back. 

“You flatter me, darlin’,” McCree replied, leaning back to rinse his hair once more. 

“It is true,” Hanzo said sternly when his boyfriend resurfaced. 

“You’re more so,” Jesse laughed softly, Hanzo shaking his head as he applied conditioner to Jesse’s wild brown hair. 

“Using my own compliment to compliment me? Come on, I thought you were original, gunslinger.” Hanzo poked Jesse’s side as the cowboy went to rinse again. The man gawked at the archer, mock offense. 

“Okay,” Jesse said, turning around after rinsing his hair. He pulled Hanzo closer, water splashing over the rim of the tub, they were both close now, almost everything touching. “You are the most gorgeous man I have ever had the pleasure of lookin’ at, and I even get to call you mine.”

Hanzo laughed, kissing Jesse on the lips, “Okay, that was good,” He smiled. Jesse grinned back. Hanzo moved to grab a washcloth, squeezing body wash onto it, scrubbing at McCree’s face as the cowboy scrunched up his face in distaste. He splashed water on his face as Hanzo moved to his back and arms, moving gently in little circles. Jesse could melt, his boyfriends warm touch and water lapping their skin. Hanzo’s hand disappeared under the water, both it and the wash cloth lightly brushing McCree’s thigh, the touch tickled. The archer kissed the back of the gunslinger’s neck, over a thin scar. 

Jesse smiled, leaning back against his lover. “It’s harder to wash under the water,” 

“So it seems,” Hanzo sighed, removing his hand. “Stand then,” he said, Jesse complied, letting Hanzo wash him. The archer stood as well, leaving a few kisses on random places. Jesse’s back, shoulder, neck, navel, pec, thigh, all had little butterfly kisses given. 

Jesse blushed and smiled under the light kisses. He sat back down rinsing the soap off. He began washing Hanzo the same, the archer now humming a relaxing tune. They both felt surprisingly blissful, even childishly splashing each other when the washing was done. 

No one would believe it unless they saw it. Two serious grown men, splashing like children in a bath. 

After making a suitable mess, drenching Jesse’s clothes on the floor, both emerged from the bath, draining it and wrapping up. Hanzo laid on the bed, cool air drying his body. “I don’t ever want to leave,” Hanzo sighed, Jesse laughed, sitting on the bed next to him. 

“Me neither,” He replied, laying down next to him, Hanzo adjusting to rest his head on Jesse’s chest. His wet hair leaving drips on McCree’s skin. The talking ceased after than, the only sound light birds chirping beyond their window and the breathing of the other. 

Hanzo closed his eyes. He could get used to that. “I love you,” He whispered, the sinking sun setting their room ablaze with yellow light that danced on McCree’s skin. 

“I love you too,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos & comments always appreciated   
> thank you!


	10. An injury

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 10!   
> I wish this was better written or maybe more planned out, and why have these progressively gotten a bit smuttier as it goes on??   
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter, despite its time skips

Jesse hissed in pain, clutching the jagged cut on his stomach, he feared if he moved his hands, his damn guts would fall out. With his other hand he attempted to steady himself, black spots dancing in front of his eyes. He grunted, his hand falling and landing his shoulder directly into the stone wall. Blood soaked through his gloves, a string of curses fell from his lips. 

“Jesse!” Hanzo whispered, and for a second McCree worried he was hallucinating his lovers voice. The sniper wasn’t on the mission, but firm hands ripped his shoulders and pulled him closer. “It’s okay, I’ve got you.” 

Jesse looked up, seeing Hanzo’s face twisted into worry between the black dots of pain. Maybe he was going to heaven, he hoped heaven would have Hanzo. “Stay awake, McCree,” 

Jesse nodded, he assumed he was still alive from the damned aching pains all over his body. He leaned against Hanzo, his free hand wrapped around the sniper’s shoulders, his other pressing firmly against his stomach. He limped along, barely hearing Hanzo’s words of comfort and encouragement, the only thing he could truly hear was his blood thundering through his ears. 

“Angela,” He heard Hanzo say urgently, pulling him up the ramp of the ship. “Angela!”

“Mein Gott! Hurry bring him here,” The doctor said, McCree was becoming heavier, Hanzo having to use more strength to lift him. He was slowing down, blood was dripping from his hand. 

Both Hanzo and Angela helped move the cowboy to the cot, his limbs gone limp, he was barely conscious. “Can you help him?” The archer asked, his hand gripping Jesse’s metal one, he wasn’t much for public displays, but he’d never seen McCree so hurt. 

“Of course,” She said, an unnatural anxiety to her voice. McCree’s other hand slipped off the jagged wound, earning a gasp from Angela. “Genji! Get Hanzo!”

Hanzo began to protest, but his brother was there almost instantly, pulling him away from the med bay as Angela got to work. 

 

Jesse woke up groggily, he tried to sit up, but a sharp pain shot up his torso in a protest. He glanced around, he was in the medbay, one of the private rooms for agents with long recovery dates, he swore and sighed loudly. 

A low chuckle startled him, turning his head the other way he saw Hanzo leaning tiredly on a chair. His hair was down, his brown eyes had deep circles under them, he looked pale. Jesse was instantly worried. “I’m so glad you’re alive, you idiot.” 

Jesse couldn’t help but smile, “thanks honey, you sound so happy.” 

“I am,” Hanzo reassured, smiling and moving from the chair to lean by Jesse’s bed, running his fingers through Jesse’s wild hair. “How’re you feeling?” 

“Well,” Jesse sighed, “Pretty shit.”

Hanzo nodded, kissing Jesse’s forehead. “You scared me.” 

“I’m sorry, darlin’.” Jesse said, reaching to cup Hanzo’s cheek softly. “Angela patched me up pretty good, thought my guts were gonna fall out.”

Hanzo wrinkled his nose, “they almost did.” 

Jesse laughed, his stomach aching again, sharp pains shooting his chest. “Shit, did they?”

“It was disgusting,” Hanzo shook his head. “You’re not allowed to ever do anything like that again,” 

“It wasn’t particularly trying,” He smiled, shrugging the best he could and moving to the side of the bed, motioning to Hanzo to lay down. “Talon showed up, bit of a bomb got me hard, I pulled it out, only then realizing how damned deep it went. When I saw you I thought I died and gone to Heaven.”

Hanzo laughed a bit, moving to curl up beside Jesse, his head laying on the cowboyś chest, black hair fanning out around his head. “Not yet,” 

“Well as long as you're here it's alright,” Jesse smiled, leaning his head back in contentment. He began to stroke Hanzo’s hair, humming softly. Hanzo’s fingers traced small designs on Jesse’s chest. The thought of Jesse dying haunted him, but Jesse’s chest rose and fell with ease his voice dancing around Hanzo’s ears. Everything was okay. And Hanzo finally fell asleep after days of staying up worrying about his lover. 

 

Hanzo kissed Jesse deeply, undoing the buttons of the man’s shirt quickly as he'd done it many times before. He yanked the shirt of his lover, then cowboy’s tan torso now exposed, Hanzo admired it for a while, hands greedily touching the other man. 

Jesse smirked, enjoying the touches and anxious kisses down his neck, his own hands began removing Hanzo’s robe, the others pals form revealed much to the cowboy’s delight. 

Hanzo’s kisses trailed from Jesse’s earlobe down to his stomach, only biting and sucking occasionally, sure to leave marks, though Jesse protested. Hanzo paused, his eyes landing on the jagged scar, fresh and standing out against the duller, less severe ones among Jesse’s body. His fingers traced the skin delicately. Jesse kissed his archer’s smiling against his archers warm sweat covered body. 

Hanzo felt the smile, and his excitement prevailed over his memories of Jesse’s wound. He placed a light kiss over the scar before beginning to remove Jesse’s pants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated <3  
> Thank you for reading this far


	11. Breathtaking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A young Hanzo and McCree meet while Deadlock is in Japan, and that meeting was never forgotten, even over the years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really liked writing this one, it's very special to me!   
> I hope you enjoy it too

Cherry blossoms swayed in the breeze, supple branches flowing with the wind, pale blossoms dancing along. The dark trunks stood out against the pink blossoms, creating a sense of contrasting beauty. The ancient symbolism was prominent in the moment, breathtakingly beautiful, tragically short. That was just life. 

Hanzo wished he could simply sit out the wooden deck forever, watching the sakura tree. He wished to stay in his home forever as well, let his roots extend and stay there for generations, as his father and ancestors had done for him. But he couldn’t. There was nothing left for him there. 

With that final though he was keenly aware of blood clinging to his clothing, the thick liquid drying to a red-brown on his silk clothing. Tragically short. His hands were shaking, despite his moment of peace. He clenched his eyes closed, trying to remember his brother’s face in happier days. Playing under this very tree. Tragically short. His young brother’s warm eyes crinkled in happiness continued to flash into his wide eyed fright, mouth open but his cries were unheard. The dragon in Hanzo had taken over, and though he’d won, he was covered in blood. His brother’s blood. The one person in the world he could count on. It was supposed to be him and Genji against the world, leading one of the most powerful crime organizations in the modern world. 

But there he was, covered in the blood of his kin, shaking and ready to run. He had to leave. Taking over the position he was raised to fill had no appeal. He did not want it any longer. 

He bent his head in apologies to his ancestors, but there was no way he could make himself his stay. Father, mother, brother… all lost to him. There was nothing for him any longer at the Shimada palace. 

He picked up his bow and quiver, he couldn’t touch knives or swords without thinking of what he had done only hours before. His brain was now whispering moments of him and his brother. How could have he lost his temper in such a way? 

Slinging the bow and quiver over his shoulders he walked over to the tree on shaking legs. He ran his fingers over the smooth grooves in the trunk, worn by years that had passed. He silently whispered his goodbyes to his home. 

He didn’t have the heart to go back inside, the thought of going inside, even to change out of his stained clothes, was too much to bear. He’d manage some other way. He had no honor left, he was hollow. 

_

Hanzo held tightly to the glass in his hands. Despite the fresh clothing and change of hair, he felt the scent of copper clog his throat and blood stick to every part of his body. Even downing strong drinks of alcohol did nothing to dampen it. He examined how the lights of the bar caught the glass, light cascading and shifting through the makeshift lense of his glass. He closed his eyes, wishing for something to take away the pain and shock away from his mind if only for a moment. 

A heavy sigh from somewhere to his left dragged his attention over to a young, obviously foreign man, the bartender looked him up and down, having no idea what the young american was trying to say. And while the man could have guessed clearly enough, Hanzo could clearly tell he was enjoying watching the man try to stutter in faulty Japanese and English what he wanted. 

“Karakawanaide,” Hanzo called, placing his glass on the table, the bartender let out a breathy laugh and poured a glass of whiskey for the stranger. The tan took the cup, a look of relief evident on his face, he took a swig before turning to Hanzo. 

“Thank you,” He said, smiling before faltering and attempting to thank Hanzo in his native language. “Arigato?” 

“No need, I speak your language,” Hanzo said, signaling for another drink. He gulped down more of the burning liquid, eyeing the other sideways. The young man was handsome in a strange rough way. He looked like a picture of an old westerner, some sort of cowboy type. 

“Name’s Jesse McCree, the man introduced, holding his hand out. Hanzo decided to shake the other’s hand instead of traditionally bowing. He felt bad as it was, there was no need to humiliate the stranger further. 

“Shimada, Hanzo.” He replied, “But you can call me Hanzo, it is my first name.” 

Jesse nodded, “Right, sorry, still gettin’ used to these traditions. If ya couldn’t tell, I’m not particularly educated.”

Hanzo smiled, the stranger dimming his guilt, though only slightly. “Should you not have an omnic translator? Most tourists have them.” 

“I wish, I mean I’m not the average tourist, and the rest of my group had more important things that they needed the translator for. So here I am,” He gestured around him, “Having no goddamn clue what’s going on around me.” 

Hanzo laughed a bit, “That is inconvenient indeed.” 

Jesse smiled, his lopsided grin stirring something deep in Hanzo’s stomach. “You have no idea, I’m relieved to meet someone who understands what I’m sayin’.” 

“I think many know English, but they also enjoy seeing a lost stranger scramble for words. It makes for great stories to tell to friends later,” Hanzo said, taking another drink, he was beginning to feel a buzz, but his grief and bloodied memories were yet to be sated. At least the foreigner was helping keep his mind from dwelling. Breathtakingly beautiful. 

“Well, that’s shitty,” Jesse laughed, it was warm and hearty. It made Hanzo smile involuntarily. “Well then, thanks for helpin’ me not make too much of a fool of myself.” 

“It was getting hard to watch,” Hanzo smirked, teasing. Jesse smiled, his eyes lighting up. 

“Oh thanks,” 

“I’m simply stating facts, you do a wonderful job of humiliating yourself,” 

“You’re so kind, darlin’.” Jesse rolled his eyes, though a smile still was present on his lips. He leaned back on the counter, the wood biting into his tan arms. Hanzo’s eyes lingered on the surprising muscle on the man despite being quite thin. 

“I try,” Hanzo shrugged, eyes trailing from the strange breast plate and red bandanna adorning the man. He truly was strange. 

“Like what you see?” 

“No, you look strange.” Hanzo replied, Jesse’s face scrunched up in mock offense. 

“I look downright handsome, I’ll have you know.” Jesse informed the archer, taking another drink, his sparkling eyes staring at Hanzo over the rim of his glass. 

“I suppose you are, quite the charmer in fact,” Hanzo shrugged, but instantly regretted the flirting, reminding him of countless times he and Genji had been quite the players. Flirting and smiling their ways straight through anyone’s defenses. He didn’t want to take advantage of the stranger, despite his body’s claims that this man could make it all feel better. 

The cowboy must have noticed how Hanzo’s expression clouded over, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to overstep any boundaries,” Jesse said, though he wanted to. The man was so damn handsome, the slight comment had sent shivers up his spine. A one night stand with the man would be worth all the shit he’d get from Deadlock. A pang of guilt shot through him, sure he’d had one night stands, but sometimes he longed for more. Something stable. 

“You’ve done nothing wrong,” Hanzo reassured, “I am simply troubled tonight, it is distracting me.” 

“Oh?” Jesse inquired, curious. He leaned forward, hands propping up his chin. “Why?” 

“That I cannot say,” Hanzo said with a hollow laugh, “But your banter has helped. So it seems we’ve helped each other.” 

“My pleasure,” Jesse said, imitating a bow the best he could sitting on a bar stool. “Seeing a smile on that pretty face of yours is worth it.” 

Hanzo laughed again, more genuine, “Ever the flirter, Jesse?”

“I guess I’m not deterred easily.” 

“Good,” 

_

A one night stand. Breathtaking. Beautiful. 

Jesse had never done anything like that. Gentle but rough, like they were lovers, not troubled souls meeting over drinks. Also the damned man fucked like a god, Jesse had never felt so damn good. 

Both men laid together, Jesse on his back, the man curled around him, head on his chest. Hanzo was soothed by Jesse’s steady breaths, it was easy to imagine that he could stay like this forever. But he knew sleep would take him and he’d wake in the morning alone once again. But at least he could enjoy this. Tragically short. 

Jesse absently ran his hand soothingly along the other’s back, raising gooseflesh in pleasure. “Hey, Hanzo?” 

“Hm?” 

“Is it weird I don’t want this to end?” Jesse asked softly, letting his feeling seep into his words. Perhaps it was the moon dragging out his softer side. 

“No,” Hanzo replied, thinking about the warmth Jesse radiated. “I also want to stay like this. But I assume you must leave?” 

“Yeah, tomorrow night actually.” Jesse said, a sinking feeling heavy in his stomach. 

“Then I suppose it cannot continue,” Hanzo said softly, despite the wrenching feeling in his chest. He feared he was falling in love with the damned american. “But maybe we won’t be apart forever.” 

“What’cha mean?” 

“I mean, what is that quote… Let the thing you love go, and if it loves you back, it will return?” Hanzo said, quoting something he’d heard an actress say on TV hesitantly. 

“True,” Jesse said, his hand instinctively holding Hanzo tighter to his body. “I guess I’m not very patient, I wish I could take ya right back with me. But I doubt a gritty gang life would be something someone so pretty would like very much.” 

Hanzo chewed his lip, “You’d be surprised. But have patience, I cannot go with you, but perhaps we will meet again.” 

“I sure hope so, Hanzo,” Jesse whispered. He glanced over, the moon still high in the sky. He slowly felt Hanzo doze off in the silence that dragged between him. Jesse would leave in the morning, slip away from the beautiful man and his strange country. But that was hours away. He could pretend Hanzo was his for a while. A cowboy and his archer. Breathtakingly beautiful, tragically short. 

_

As soon as the man walked in, McCree was flooded with memories of the past. 

Slim but muscular, short hair pulled into a bun with a golden ribbon, harsh grey eyes, a long spiraling dragon tattoo, minimal but neat facial hair. 

The way the man looked at him gave Jesse the feeling Hanzo remembered him too. He opened his mouth but he didn’t want to address it at that moment, surrounded by the recalled team. He was stunned. Remembering their last exchanged words. Jesse had long lost hope for his romantic fling, chalking it up to a very very emotional one night stand. 

But there he was, his archer from Japan. The kind stranger. The amazing kisser. 

“This is my brother Hanzo,” Genji introduced, the man was met with polite greeting, but McCree could sense the tension. They all knew the story, Hanzo was the near murderer of the beloved cyborg of the team. 

“Howdy,” McCree said smiling, holding out his hand, which was now metallic. Things sure had changed. 

“Greetings,” Hanzo replied, a hint of a smile on his lips. 

“Names Jesse McCree,” 

“Shimada, Hanzo. You can call me Hanzo though, it is my first name.” 

Jesse lit up, Hanzo remembered as clearly as he did. And he didn’t seem to regret it. The other members approached, most treating Hanzo with kindness, showing the forgiveness Genji had given him. Angela was hesitant, but he kind spirit won out. But above all of them, Hanzo met eyes with Jesse frequently, his excitement flaring. 

“I am determined to prove to you all that I can be trusted.” Hanzo said as the agents finished their greetings. “I wish to stay here for a long time.” 

Breathtakingly beautiful, but not quite as tragically short.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked it (or didn't) feedback it appreciated. I hope it isn't super confusing, sometimes my writing can get pretty muddled.   
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated and encouraging. Thank you to all of those who have commented and left kudos already! They mean a lot to me. <3


	12. Monsters in the nighttime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's been a while I've had some writers block rip  
> Anyway here is this lil gem  
> It pretty short  
> and also some gore warning- I don't really know why but it got a tad gorey in the beginning.   
> Anyway enjoy!

“Make it quick, anija,” Genji’s voice echoed in Hanzo’s head, he was hyper aware of the blood soaking his hands and clothes. It stung his nostrils. “You know how much I hate the pain.” 

Hanzo tired to close his eyes, shake the memories away, but there they were, Genji crying after falling from a tree, tears flowing down his cheeks as Hanzo was forced to bruise him in practice. Those visions rippled away, leaving in front of him his broken little brother. Genji was cradled in his arms, hot wet blood dripping from the gashes around his body. Blood stained his white clothes and green hair. He had a soft smile on his lips, showing his teeth red with blood. “I hate the pain, Hanzo,”

“Almost as much as I hate you,” Genji hissed, but his voice was no longer one Hanzo recognized, it was morphed and twisted, sounding like hundreds of demons. Hanzo pulled away as his brother fell to the ground laughing and convulsing. His eyes were blacked and his face was twisted in a painful grin, blood spattering from his violent laughs. 

Hanzo could feel tears running hotly down his cheeks. His brother’s back arched, bones cracking as he bent almost in half, ribs spiking through his flayed chest. “You ruined everything anija,” Genji laughed, more bones splintering and blood splattering. “You ruined our family,” 

Genji stood, though he wasn’t Genji, he was some sort of grotesque monster. The creature stalked over to Hanzo, head bent sideways and a sick grin still plastered on his pale skin. “You ruined us, and you will continue to ruin everything.”

“N-no,” 

“Hanzo, I will never forgive you,” Genji’s smile faltered, fading to a snarl. “You've ruined everything, you murdered me, I will never forgive you!”

“NO!” Hanzo shouted, sitting up in bed. A cold sweat covered his body, every inch of him trembling. He panted loudly, attempting to slow his racing heart. Running a hand through his hair he curled his knees to his chest. 

The nightmare had gotten worse. 

“Darlin’? Hanzo?” A rough voice made Hanzo flinch, warm hands wrapped around his waist and light kisses were pressed to his shoulder. “Hey, sugar, it’s alright.” 

“Jesse,” Hanzo choked out, his voice breaking as tears choked his throat. “Jesse, Genji-” 

“Shh, Genji is okay, he’s in his room. You are okay, you and Genji are okay, everything is okay,” McCree whispered gently, sitting up fully to pull Hanzo to his chest. “It was just a dream, honey.” 

Hanzo let out a shuddering breath, trying to shake off the petrifying fear of his dream. “Jesse,” 

“I’m here, Hanzo, we all are, it’s all okay.” 

Hanzo gulped, closing his eyes and filling his mind with calming thoughts and images of McCree and cherry blossoms. He leaned against Jesse’s chest, curling into the other man and letting the tears fall. Jesse peppered his head with kisses and rubbed his thumb soothingly up and down Hanzo’s arm. 

“I hate that nightmare,” Hanzo croaked eventually, his eyes puffy and crusty. Jesse laughed, the sound vibrating from the pit of his chest, filling Hanzo’s very being. 

“Me too, I was catching some good z’s.” He teased, pulling Hanzo into a tighter embrace. Hanzo smothered a laugh, elbowing McCree.

Their laughter faded and so did Hanzo’s smile. He breathed deeply, his breath barely hitching. “It was so scary, McCree,” He admitted quietly. 

“I know Han,” Jesse whispered back, his lips buried in Hanzo’s hair. “But it won’t bother you no more tonight. I’ll protect ya,” 

Hanzo smiled lightly turning his head to fully smother himself in McCree. “Thank you,” 

“Of course darlin’.” McCree replied, rocking Hanzo ever so slightly. He began to hum some old tune, helping Hanzo drift off into another dream filled with warm eyes and honey tasting lips.


	13. Sharing a bed with your crush: A memoir by Jesse McCree

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Sorry for my inactivity, I've been a hot mess.   
> So I deleted some of the chapters from this story, I liked them initially, I thought they were kind of funny and sweet but decided they really didn't add up to my other one shots.  
> Maybe I'm being dramatic but hey.   
> I like this one, so please comment and leave kudos, I love any comments and they fuel me.   
> Enjoy!

Jesse prayed that his cheeks weren’t as red as they felt as he climbed into bed with Hanzo. He didn’t want to worry the other, maybe causing him to back away and ask if he was too hot, Jesse wasn’t to hot. He was thrilled to be in bed with such a creature as Hanzo Shimada. He just wished it was under more exciting circumstances than it was a small hotel with only one bed. Damn missions. 

He imagined the first time they were in bed together, body’s flush against one another, it’d be a lot more heated. Sloppy kisses so heated and passionate it would be hard to break apart to remove items of clothing. Hanzo’s pale muscular form would be all his, wanting to be taken by Jesse, wanted to be loved by the cowboy. Jesse wanted to give all his love, make Hanzo feel amazing. Sweet moans coming from that soft mouth, god he’d--

No, stop it. 

Now was not the time for erotic fantasies of the man settling in next to him. Hanzo curled in, his toes bumping Jesse’s leg, “Jesus Hanzo, your toes are freezing!” 

“Sorry,” Hanzo chuckled lightly, “I’m a bit cold.” 

Jesse’s face heated up, a perfect opportunity to get this man into his arms. He just had to take it. “Here, I can try to warm ya up, I’ve been told I’m pretty warm,” Jesse laughs lightly, followed by an unsure gulp. He really did not want to scare Hanzo away, but they were close friends, and friends can cuddle to stay warm right. 

Hanzo rolled over, small smile on his lips. “That’d be pleasant,” He replied, curling into Jesse perfectly. Hanzo curled his head into Jesse’s chest, hugging himself. “How are you so warm? It’s freezing.”

“Lucky, I guess,” Jesse laughed, slowly curling his arm around Hanzo’s waist. For warmth of course. He felt Hanzo tense and then relax, his breath hitching. “Oh, sorry, I didn’t mean ta-”

“No! No, please,” Hanzo said softly, hands coming up to Jesse’s chest, his hands catching on the fabric. “Leave your arm there, it’s nice.” 

“Alright,” Jesse swallowed thickly, nerves ruining any shot he had at sleeping. “Hanzo?” 

“Yes?” Hanzo replied, his deep voice muffled by Jesse’s shirt. The cowboy was suddenly very aware of how their limbs were tangled together. He tried to keep his mind from running away from him. 

“I should tell ya somethin’,” Jesse groaned, knowing his words after this could ruin everything they have or create something new. 

Hanzo was silent for a moment, Jesse noticed how his fingers dug into his shirt a bit, as if waiting for something. “Then do so,” 

So like Hanzo, straight to the point, no frilly dodging around the issues. Jesse laughed, his stomach laced with anxiety. Here or never, he had to tell him, it was only fair. “I think I like ya… I mean I know I like ya. I have for a while now, and I just think you should now ‘cause we’re all tangled up, an’ nothin’ has to change I just think it’s fair you should know.” Jesse blurted, his words coming out rather blocky. 

Hanzo was frozen but he didn’t detach himself with some sort of forced politeness over disgust at Jesse’s confession. Suddenly he let out a breathy laugh, “So Genji was right,” He whispered. 

Jesse’s face flushed a deep red, his cheeks flaming. “Really?” He groaned. “Of course, he was. Damn ninja.” 

Hanzo laughed, nuzzling his face into Jesse’s face. “I didn’t believe him, it was too good to be true. Besides you’d only treated me as a friend, flirted with me like you do everyone.” 

“Too good to be true?” Jesse echoed, hope replacing the anxiety in his chest. Hanzo pulled back slightly, facing Jesse with a soft smile. His hair was strewn about his head, on strang falling prettily between his eyes. 

“Jesse, you are too good to be true. I’ve rather liked you a lot as well, found you charming and wild. I’ve wanted nothing more for so long. I thought it would never happen, but I couldn’t help the light flirting. I mean, do you think I’d cuddle up with anyone else because I was cold?” 

Jesse blinked, he didn’t really notice but he and Hanzo did have a relationship that was a bit deeper than anyone else. Hanzo seemed to trust him, talking and confiding. And Jesse felt the same. “Huh, you’re right.” Jesse laughed, “so does that mean ya like me?”

“Yes you idiot, did you hear anything?” Hanzo huffed with a slight smirk. He pushed himself up suddenly adjusting himself. He straddled Jesse, halo of hair draping around his head as he smirked down on the other man. Suddenly all the erotic thoughts ran through his head again. He blushed once again and gulped, hoping the lowlight of the moon would hide his red cheeks. “I see your blush, McCree. You look so perfect.” 

Jesse opened his mouth but was cut off by Hanzo’s. The archer pressed his lips to Jesse’s, soft and tenderly, eyes closed. Jesse had never noticed how Hanzo’s lashes brushed the tip of his cheeks. The cowboy twisted to lay flat under the other, hand grabbing Hanzo’s hip, and the other his neck. His black hair slipped like ink through his metal fingers. The kiss deepened without a break, Hanzo tilting his head and gaining access to explore Jesse’s mouth. It was hot and sloppy, everything Jesse had imagined, when Hanzo pulled away he was panting and craving more. 

“I suppose I shouldn’t force myself on you,” Hanzo breathed, looking away shyly. Jesse wrapped his arm around Hanzo’s back and pulled him closer. 

“Force yourself all you want, darlin’.” He smirked, the archer blushing now. Jesse leaned up to capture Hanzo’s lips again, fully encouraging Hanzo’s new hobby. Kissing Jesse McCree breathless. How many can say they’ve done that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! <3


	14. “And with every gesture I fear I became the jester in his eyes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another they admit their feelings because, why not? I love it.   
> This was based of a lo-fi chillpop mix I was listening to as well. I found the quote in the comments. 
> 
> Also yes I'm back! I also have another fic up called Hunter, check it out, it'd mean a lot to me.

“I can’t keep doin’ this, Hanzo,” McCree sighed, running his flesh hand through his hair. His face burned with a blush and his eyes watered slightly. He was leaning in Hanzo’s doorway, his tall frame looking broken and defeated. Hanzo took a confused step towards the cowboy. “I’ve gotta be straight with ya,”

The laugh that slipped past the cowboy’s hat was so empty of his usual joy, it took Hanzo by surprise. The archer furrowed his brows, moving towards McCree with silent footsteps. Jesse looked up with a smile so devoid of warmth it chilled Hanzo to the bone. “Now, don’t look at me like that,” 

“Jesse?” Hanzo said quietly, now barely a foot away from the cowboy. “What is wrong?” 

Jesse shook his head, thick brown hair waving around his face. It was even more unruly without his hat there to tame it somewhat. “What is wrong is that I am utterly and stupidly in love with ya.” Jesse said shortly. Hanzo’s face heated up, his mouth open but no words coming out. “I keep flirtin’ ya know, I keep doin’ everythin’ that made all the ladies swoon over me, but you seem to be immune. All I can think about is you, Hanzo. And it’s infuriating. So I can’t keep doin’ it, I think it’s become some sort of game to you, but it’s not to me.”

“A game?” Hanzo echoed, his dark eyes wide. “A game to me? Jesse, love is no game.” 

“Naw, it’s just a dangerous one,” Jesse shrugged, wiping his eyes, though no tears fell. “I just… If you don’t feel the same way I need to know. We exchange witty remarks and flirty banter, but nothing ever changes. You leave my emotions in tatters, Shimada.” Jesse laughed, though it became more of a choke. 

The archer’s face stoned over, “None of my ‘witty remarks’ or ‘flirty banter’ were meaningless McCree.” 

Jesse looked up, his big brown eyes pools of emotions. His face broke into a sad smile. “I don’t understand ya, Hanzo.” 

Hanzo sighed, “Jesse McCree, the only reason nothing real has transpired between us is became I am terrified. I care about you, I fear I love you back. Your flirtations have broken down any walls I’d tried to put up. I am too scared to make ‘the first move’ or whatever you call it. I have been infatuated by you, but it seemed to good to be true that you would likely return these foolish feelings. You flirt with everyone, you know.”

Jesse scoffed and dropped his head, hair casting more dramatic shadows on his face. “I s’pose I do, don’t I.” 

Hanzo moved closer, their chests almost touching. He took McCree’s face in his hands. Hanzo’s lighter skin illuminated by Jesse’s dark hair. The archer picked up the gunslinger’s head, forcing their eyes to meet. “You truly are an idiot aren’t you?” 

Jesse gulped before a small smile played on his lips. “You like to tell me so,” 

Hanzo sighed and leaned forward, moving to his toes. He planted a soft kiss on McCree’s cheek. Sweet and innocent but so euphoric. He went back to his heels and smiled at the tall cowboy’s startled blush. Hanzo turned slightly, but Jesse’s shot out without his will and captured the archer’s shoulders. Hanzo looked back curiously. Jesse was captured by those deep brown eyes, he couldn’t help tipping Hanzo’s jaw up slightly and capturing his lips sweetly. 

Hanzo froze, like the ground had been pulled from under his feet. He’d had many kisses before, fleeting and intense. But this was the only one he didn’t want to pull away from. He closed his eyes and relaxed, hands circling McCree’s neck, and chest flush against the cowboy. His head tilted ever so slightly as he pressed slightly closer. McCree placed one hand on the small of Hanzo’s back while the other rested delicately on his neck. 

Another tilt of the head and McCree took full advantage to explore Hanzo’s mouth. He’d wanted to do that for so long, every inch of his body was on fire. It was af if he’d never really been in his body before. Hanzo made a small moan and pulled away panting. He stared at McCree with wide eyes. 

“M’sorry,” McCree panted. 

“I’m not,” Hanzo whispered back, pulling Jesse into his room and pressing his door shut. “I’ve waited this long, the least you could do is indulge me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!   
>  consider leaving a donation on my kofi page https://ko-fi.com/gracelyn , just copy it in your web browser! It's pretty cheap but it helps a lot.   
> I hope you enjoyed, I'll be back soon with more updates, I love writing one shots (; -u-)


End file.
